Tsugumi
Tsugumi is one of the main supporting characters in Guilty Crown. She is an excellent hacker who acts as the operator for the guerrilla resistance group "Funeral Parlor," and the best friend of Ayase Shinomiya. Her void is a hand scanner that makes an exact duplicate as the original and controlled remotely. Appearance Tsugumi is of average height for her age (14), standing at 160 cm (5'3). She has a black hime cut hairstyle, and a cat like smile and grayish-blue eyes. She is always seen with an electronic headband that resembles "neko" ears. She is first seen at the temporary base of operations in a Funeral Parlor trenchcoat attire. When engaged in battle, she is seen in a hologram hub wearing a dark blue and gray plugsuit supervising the battlefield and Ayase's vitals. After the Second coming of Lost Christmas, she normally dons a maid outfit or school uniform. Personality Tsugumi expresses a very cheerful and energetic personality. She is very brash and cheeky and speaks unreservedly even to the leader, Gai. Her catchphrases are: "Aye!" (アい！) (roger), and "Nay!" (メエ！) (negative). Due to her young age, she can be quite bratty, frequently teasing her friends, particularly Ayase over her feelings for Gai. Nevertheless, she cares deeply for Ayase, and saves her life by pulling her out of her Endlave on more than one occasion. She has a tendency to give nicknames to her closest friends, referring to Ayase as 'Aya' and Inori as 'Inoreen'. Tsugumi is very playful due to her young age; she uses her interface as though she is playing as a video game, and refers to Funnel and other robots as her 'toys'. She seems to have a great fondness for bunnies, as she is seen playing with a rabbit stuffed toy in a flashback and also wears a maid uniform with bunny ears when she and Ayase go undercover in Tennozu High School. She can also be rather blunt and lacking in tact, such as when she states that Arisa doesn't have what it takes to be a leader, which gets her scolded by Souta. Tsugumi is extremely confident in her hacking abilities, even telling Shibungi during the final battle that there wasn't a single time she had ever let him or the others down. Beneath her energetic nature, however, Tsugumi is quite a lonely girl, which can be explained by her being orphaned when she was very young. She claims to have gotten used to being alone, since she has been for as long as she can remember, but there are various hints that she's just lying to herself. The most obvious hint is her Void, which has the ability to create realistic duplicates of herself or any other person, though these are generally used as expendable decoys. She is shown to cherish her friends a great deal, and is deeply hurt when Ayase scolds her for cutting her connection to her Endlave and claiming she didn't care if she died to save Gai, saying that she couldn't deal with losing her. She is also deeply saddened when she learns of Oogumo's sacrifice and is delighted to see Shibungi alive when he escapes from GHQ. Tsugumi is notably one of the few people who is strongly against having her Void drawn, to the point that Shu has to have several people restrain her to draw it for the first time. She even goes so far as to call it an invasion of her privacy. Nevertheless, she considers her Void to be really useful, even bragging about it when the group use it to trick GHQ and prove to the students that they can't be trusted. Background Not much is known about her early life, other than that she's an orphan, as shown in Episode 14 in one scene with Tsugumi playing with dolls, and appears to know Ayase very well as a personal friend of hers. She was deeply affected by the GHQ and their authoritarian rule and control of Japan and joined Funeral Parlor in order to help save her home country from tyranny. Plot She is first seen standing in front of Shu right after Gai saves him and takes Funnell away from him, leaving Gai and Shu alone. She is seen a second time, warning everyone of the enemies that were approaching. She is seen later telling Ayase where her next targets were. However, Ayase asks her to find closer targets instead but Tsugumi, who is playing games as she tries to find the enemy hideout, tells her that she was working too hard and her craft has had about all it can take.However, she doesn't listen and continues fighting. This is a mistake on Ayase's part as she is quickly defeated and nearly killed by Daryl. Tsugumi saves her from that by ejecting her from her craft. Later, Tsugumi teases Ayase because of how she reacted due to Gai's statement, saying her "heart soared to the top of the charts". Tsugumi is later seen at the meeting shouting "Aye-aye!" as the whole of the Undertaker cheers due to Gai's plan to rescue the hostages. Tsugumi later tells Ayase to take care of her 'babies' and after is seen watching as Gai offers Shu to join them. She later helps Gai hack into the GHQ's main system to block the security cameras, to help him save Kido. She is seen watching with everyone else in the Undertaker as Gai introduces Shu to them. Later, Tsugumi watches in amusement as Shu tells Ayase that he doesn't want to cause her trouble because she is in a wheelchair, only to get his butt handed to him afterwards. After Shu's mock battle, Tsugumi informs everyone that the Leukocyte was fired at Point Delta. Everyone in the room is worried that Gai is dead until they hear his voice. They regroup and form a plan to destroy the Leukocyte. Tsugumi tells Gai that they have 30 seconds before it struck Japan. TsugumiXDaryl(3).jpg TsugumiXDaryl(4).jpg Guilty-Crown00127-325x182.jpg Guilty-Crown00137-325x182.jpg After the second coming of Lost Christmas, Tsugumi meets Daryl at the school festival and offers him a candied apple as a prize for helping her which he accepts with little protest. Before this it was shown that she was always alone and have to play by herself but later met Gai and joined Funeral Parlor. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h29m36s243.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h29m48s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h30m10s63.jpg In episode 18, Daryl protects Tsugumi from the other units. He calls her by his nickname for her "runt" which tips her off on who he really is. He attacks all the other units and charges at Gai claiming that if it weren't for him, things wouldn't have ended up the way they did. However, his efforts were in vain, and he is bailed out. Tsugumi, Argo, and Ayase successfully escape from Gai thanks to Daryl. Void Tsugumi'sVoid(1).jpg|Tsugumi using her void in a 'Sailor Moon' Fashion. Tsugumi'sVoid(2).jpg|Tsugumui being adorable~! ^.^ Tsugumi'sVoid(3).jpg|Tsugumui makes her clone with her Void. Tsugumui's void is called Hackers Interface. Her void enables her to create a solid holographic image after scanning over someone or something's body that can be remotely controlled. An example of this is when she used her void to copy a doppelganger of herself. This void is supportive, not offensive or defensive. Trivia * Tsugumi means "thrush", especially the Dusky thrush and/or the Naumann's thrush. * Tsugumi has a similar hacking interface to Futaba Sakura from Persona 5, since both of them are navigators Gallery Tsugumi2.jpg Gc character tsugumi icon.png Tsugumi Sendo.jpg img117.jpg|Character Design img118.jpg|Character Design 2 img115.jpg Tsugumi3.jpg Tsugumi profile.jpg Tsugumi1.png Tsugumi8.jpg Guilty-Crown00102.jpg Tsugumi's_ass.jpg de:Tsugumi Category:Secondary Characters Category:Female character Category:Characters Category:Funeral Parlor